This invention is directed to an air blower rack and more particularly to a rack for supporting a back pack blower on a trailer rack or a pickup truck.
Heretofore racks for receiving and securing different types of blower devices have been developed for use with a truck bed or a trailer. Such patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,007,568; 5,255,951; 5,836,494; 5,819,933; 4,830,242; 5,964,358; and 6,173,842. None of these patents are directed to a rack which can support a back-pack type on a truck bed or on a separate trailer.
This invention is directed to a support rack for supporting a back-pack type blower on a truck bed or a separate towed trailer. The support rack has an advantage that the blower can be supported by a rack on a carrier for storage or during non use times.
Another advantage is the blower can be secured on the rack and then locked in place to prevent anyone from sealing the blower.
Another advantage is the blower can be supported in a usable position which permits a person to add gas to the tank and for securing the blower during starting the engine.
Still another advantage is the blower will be stored in a safe place so that it will not be left behind or forgotten if left in a nonsecured place.
Other objects and advantages will become obvious to one skilled in the art from a reading of the disclosure and review of the drawings.